The present invention relates to an item of clothing for patients with orthostasis problems in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
In patients with orthostasis syndrome of the most diverse genesis the blood stays in the regions of the legs and intestine veins in the transition from lying to standing.
In order to prevent this symptom or at least to alleviate it, so-called support stockings or trousers are known, which include elastic threads worked into them and under whose influence a pressure is exerted at least on the legs. The disadvantages of these elastic stockings or trousers lie in that they exert a pressure on the legs or the lower body even when the patient is lying, are troublesome and often only pulled on with the aid of a third party, and apart from this are only offered in fixed sizes. This allows neither room for individual body sizes outside the available sizes, nor for adjustment to instantaneous bodily conditions.
The aim of the present invention is to produce an orthostasis suit, which can be adjusted both to individual body size and also to its instantaneous value. Further the suit according to the invention can be adjusted to the strength of the current orthostasis syndrome.
The addressing of the stated aim is presented in the characterising part of claim 1 for its essential features, for further advantageous features in the claims dependent on it.